There are currently several pillows, cushions, and noise machines which simulate the comforting sounds, such as rain, white noise, and/or the like. These sound devices are used to enhance calm in an individual listening to the comforting sound. Some sound pillows or cushions may be equipped with a warming pack or element to provide a warm sensation to the user to further enhance a calming state.